In the high-breakdown-voltage lateral diode using a bonded SOI (Silicon On Insulator) wafer, the thicker the silicon active layer is, the higher the breakdown voltage is, but has a problem that the thicker the silicon active layer is, the more the carriers in conduction state increase, and the more the reverse recovery charge Qrr increases in a trade-off relation.